Enough is Enough
by imayhaveaproblem
Summary: Harry has had enough...maybe.


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

Author's Note: As always, thank you for taking the time to read this and I more than welcome any and all feedback. Thanks!

**Enough is Enough**

Enough is enough. Harry walked into the pub with a single purpose in mind. Tonight all of the coy looks, the just-this-side-of-innocent touches, and the innuendos would stop. Enough was enough. He was going to march right up to that son-of-a-bitch and put an end to this. He'd been going crazy for weeks. Enough was enough.

It was Friday night and the pub was loud and warm. Harry was assaulted by a myriad of sights, sounds, and smells. The pub was thick with the scent of beer and bodies, people were crowded into every table and every corner, talking, laughing, and drinking. Normally Harry would have joined in with the crowd but he had just found his mark. There he was, at a table with his back against the wall. Alone. Perfect.

He strode across the room stopping only when he had to, to issue a few hellos and shake a few hands. But he didn't spare much time for that. As he approached the table Draco stood up, most likely to hug him hello as had become the norm. Holy lord, he looked good. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white v-neck tee-shirt.

Harry stopped just short of him. Draco looked at Harry with open concern in his eyes.

"I've had enough of this. Whatever this is between you and me, we're going to settle it tonight. Whether it's sucking your cock, eating you out, or fucking you to within an inch of your life, I don't care. But I do know I plan to spend the majority of tonight doing one of them, or even better, all of them."

Draco stood there, silent. While no words issued from his mouth the look in his eyes said everything Harry needed to know. They said that Draco was just as tired of this game they were playing and that he was in whole hearted agreement with Harry to put an end to it.

Draco moved forward, closing the gap between Harry and himself. He grabbed Harry's hips and yanked them forward.

"Jesus Harry. I want you so badly."

"Then go say your good-byes to whomever you came here with and you can have me."

"Fuck good-byes. Let's get out of here."

With that Harry grasped Draco's biceps and apparated them to his flat. More specifically to his bedroom in his flat, he didn't want to waste any time now that he finally had his hands on Draco. Once they arrived they took a brief moment to look at each other, want and desire evident in their eyes. Almost immediately they crashed their lips together in a fast and fierce kiss. There was so much pent up want and longing and it was all coming out now. They were in a frenzy. Licking and biting and moaning.

They moved swiftly to the bed where Draco was trapped beneath Harry, still unwilling to stop their assaulting kisses. Suddenly Harry pulled back and ripped his shirt off, Draco did the same. Before Draco could do anything further Harry had his trousers unbuttoned and unzipped and was yanking them off, along with pants. He was stripping Draco and rolling him over at the same time, he was frantic. Draco was too, he was writhing, grinding his hips into the bed.

Harry tore the remainder of his own clothes off and straddled Draco's hips, "Oh fuck Malfoy; I want to be inside of you."

"Then do it, now, please."

Harry could hear the urgency in Draco's voice. He wanted desperately to take his time. He wanted to run his tongue all over Draco's body, learning each and every inch of him. He wanted to prepare him with his fingers and his tongue. He wanted to press slowly into that waiting heat, looking deeply into Draco's eyes. But all of that would have to wait. More than any of that he needed to feel Draco, now.

He spit on his palm and ran it over his cock, getting as much lubrication as he could. While he was wild with desire, he didn't want to hurt Draco.

"Draco, are you sure, I don't want to…"

"Please, Harry, please, it'll be okay."

Hearing Draco pleading nearly made him come on the spot, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life.

"I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life."

"Then do it, show me how hard you are."

Still straddling his hips he positioned himself and slipped into Draco.

"Oh holy Lord…you feel…amazing…tight…God…"

"God yes Harry, yes…finally…I was wondering when you'd…oh…get your head out of your ass and…oh god…fuck me.

Harry wasn't sure if that last bit was a statement or a request but he planned on fucking Draco into the mattress regardless. He laid his chest against Draco's back and took hold of his hands. He was thrusting in and out, in and out, the friction and the heat feeling so fucking good.

In the end it didn't last long. But it was amazing. They came, shouting and screaming obscenities and names of various deities. They lay there, Harry still on top of Draco, panting and trying to regain some sort of breathing pattern.

Harry rolled off onto the bed and onto his back. His breathing had slowed and he was feeling languorous. He took Draco's hand and bringing it to his mouth gave it a gentle kiss. He rested the hand on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Draco wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep but surely it couldn't have been too long. The sky was still dark and Harry still had hold of his hand on his chest.

He looked at Harry. Peacefully sleeping, rumpled and beautiful. How long had he wanted this? It seemed like forever. And now that he had him he wasn't going to waste it.

He gingerly removed his hand from Harry's grasp and ran it down Harry's chest, feeling the rise and fall of it. His hand continued a trail down Harry's body. He felt every contour and hair on display. Touching Harry like this was making him hard. He felt he shouldn't be alone in this state.

He took Harry in his hand. Soft and smooth and warm. The weight of it felt good. He began running that hand up and down. Harry awoke.

"Mmmmmm…hello there."

"Hi," he leaned in and kissed Harry. It was nothing like the frantic crashing of lips from last night. This was slow and determined. He kept his hand moving on Harry's now hard shaft.

"Oh…Draco…keep that up and we're going to have to do something about it." Harry's hips were moving in small jerky circles.

"My plan exactly. Spread your legs." Harry did as he was told. He slung one leg off the edge of the bed; the other was pressed against Draco's legs, opening himself as far as he could.

Draco brought his hand downward, massaging Harry's balls and playing fingertips over his hole.

Brining his lips to Harry's ear, Draco spoke in a low breathy voice, "Do you know what I've dreamt of Harry? Do you want me to tell you what I think about while wanking? What I've wanted to do with you for ages now?"

Draco could feel Harry nodding, his hair tickling Draco's nose.

"I want to lie back and I want you to ride me. I want to feel your weight on top of me and around me. I want to look up and see you looking down at me. I want to feel your ass gripping my cock as you raise and lower yourself. Slow at first and then faster and faster. I want to hear the sounds you make when I thrust my hips up into you. I was to watch that gorgeous prick of yours bouncing up and down."

Draco brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers. He plunged two of them into Harry, eliciting a full body shudder as well as a sound that was half way between and moan and a scream.

"I want you to let go and lose control, fucking yourself on me. When I know you're close to coming I want to roll you over on your back and start slamming my hips into you. I want to watch you come, I want you to come without touching yourself; I want you to come just from me being inside you. Once you do and your chest is covered in those beautiful white ropes I'll pull out and stroke myself until I'm coming all over your chest as well. Then, finally, afterward I'll draw my fingers through our mess and feed it to you while I lick the rest off of your chest. Oh Christ Harry, please, please I need you. Now."

He pulled himself back and looked into Harry's eyes. "Can I? Will you?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Harry was climbing on top of Draco, ready to make a reality of everything Draco had just said.

The sun was shining bright and high in the sky as Harry cracked his eyes open. He felt fantastic. Last night had been one of the best nights. He grinned to himself, thinking he and Draco could make it a pretty good morning as well.

He reached over to Draco and found…nothing. The other side of the bed was empty. He sat up and looked around the room. All of Draco's clothes were gone. He didn't understand. Why the hell had Draco left?

He got out of bed and padded into the living room, not bothering with any clothes. Empty, no Draco. He checked the kitchen.

There he was. Standing at the sink, fully clothed and drinking a glass of water. He spotted Harry and set the glass down.

They spoke at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be in my bed?"

"Sorry, was just getting a drink, I'll get out of your hair."

Harry was puzzled, "What are you talking about? Why would you leave?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd handle the whole morning after thing so I wanted to save you the trouble of kicking me out of bed."

Harry smiled as he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, "Draco, did anything that happened last night give you the impression I wouldn't want you to stay? The only reason I would ever kick you out of bed would be to fuck you on the floor. Now strip off and come back to bed."

Hours later, they were still in bed having just finished another round of amazing sex. Draco was on his back and Harry was propped on one elbow admiring him. Looking at Draco lying there, sated and sleepy with that sexy simile, he realized that enough would never be enough.


End file.
